Elemental Warriors
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Follow Ashkit, Wolfkit and Silverpaw as they journey through Clan life in SnowClan. Watch allegiance be made, broken, betrayed as cats from the past walk into their lives and the battle of Elements begin.
1. Prologue

**Elemental Warriors**

* * *

 **Allegiance**

* * *

(A/N: This is my own Fanfiction based on Erin Hunter's Warriors Books.) (All cats are designed, thought of and created by me.)

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

As the dampness in the air began to rise from the Oak forest two cat shadows were hurrying across the clearing in the ring of Oaks. From above the half-moon shone down as the cats lowered their heads and rushed into a broken hallow log.

"Dappledstar!" A small silver she-cat called into the log as she raised her muzzle to yowl again her companion stopped her by covering her mouth with her tail.

"It's been a long day Silverpaw, perhaps we can tell her in the morning," the pale grey she-cat lifted her tail and turned away her massive white paws leaving large tracks for the apprentice to follow.

"But StarClan said it was important!" the small silver she-cat replied, "and it's my first _real_ medicine cat duty!"

"And healing your fellow Clan mates isn't?" the grey she-cat snapped at her apprentice, "really Silverpaw think before you open your mouth sometimes!"

"Mintflower?" The two cat froze turning towards the hallowed log as two green eyes peered out from the shadows, "was everything alright at the Crystalcave?"

"We have news from StarClan for you Dappledstar, an omen of what is to come." Mintflower replied turning around to face her leader.

"Isn't it my news." Silverpaw grumpily replied her long silver fur puffing out around her.

"Your first omen from StarClan, that must be exciting for you Silverpaw." Dappledstar replied taking a step out from the hallow tree, her tortoiseshell fur shimmering in the last rays of moonlight, "you might as well come in and share it with me and then both to your nest." Turning around her tail flicked in the air and the other two she-cats followed their leader into her den.

* * *

~Raksha~Souza~


	2. Chapter One

**Elemental Warriors**

* * *

 **Allegiance**

* * *

(A/N: This is my own Fanfiction based on Erin Hunter's Warriors Books.) (All cats are designed, thought of and created by me.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

It was always dark in the nursery at sunrise, even though the warriors were waking up for dawn patrol. The two small holes for light at the top of the den didn't offer much in the morning as the boulder blocked the sun until it was high enough to shine from above. The entrance to the den led straight out into camp; there was a second tunnel that ran deeper underground, which led behind the large boulders above the nursery. This was used as an emergency exit and was near the second entrance into the camp. As the first few rays of sunlight crept into the shadows of the nursery a small brown tom-kit rolled out of bed.

"Ashkit go back to bed it's early." Maplespring whispered as she snuck out of her nest waking her eldest son.

"I'm going go see Beechtalon! You said I could when I woke up last night!" As usual Ashkit was up and going in the morning, and he loved nothing more then trailing after his father. Racing past his mother he shot out of the nursery, an underground den that had once long ago been a badgers den. As Ashkit entered the clearing, which sat in a ring of Oaks and bushes he looked first to the large stump by the end of the fallen Oak. At the top of the stump was a brown tom looking down on his fellow warriors.

"Sharpfoot you'll lead the WaterClan dawn patrol, take Crowwing, Copperpaw, and Hawkleaf." The order rang loud and clear across the camp from the brown tom, in turn a dark grey tom nodded his head as he heard the order and called with his tail to a thick golden furred tom, a small black tom and a dark grey tom. Ashkit raced up to the group gathering under the stump staring up at his father, "Graypelt take Stormheart, Hayriver and Pouncepelt and do the EarthClan border. Cedarblaze you take a hunting patrol, take Talonspirit, and Maplespring."

"What about me Beechtalon! What can I do!" Ashkit called up to his father digging his claws into the stump he began to crawl his way up.

"You my little adventurer can stay here and protect your brothers," leaning down Beechtalon grasped the kits scruff and pulled him up, "think you can do that for me?" The brown tom leaned down his dark brown eyes staring into Ashkit's.

"Can we go with you outside the camp?" Ashkit asked, but before his father could reply a beautiful tortoiseshell she cat jumped up onto the stump with them.

"Beechtalon, I need you to take Silverpaw with you and Petalcloud to the training grounds. She needs to be taught some fighting moves."

"A medicine cat learning fighting moves?" Beechtalon replied and Ashkit watched his father recoile in shock, "forgive me Dappledstar but may I ask why? I've heard of them learning defense moves but fighting? Isn't that against their code?" As he spoke Dappledstar's large green eyes concentrated on Ashkit's, it made his fur stand on end the way her green eyes always seemed to expect something from him. Like she was waiting for him to do or say something.

"Ashkit," Dappledstar's soft voice and her big emerald eyes were usually kind and soft, and even though she was his great aunt which made her kin she was always kind to everyone. To Dappledstar all cats were kin no matter where they came from or where they were going. His father Beechtalon wasn't that way, he followed the code and always the code, he always joked with Maplespring he was around to keep Dappledstar in line. Of course Ashkit wasn't supposed to know any of this, but he had a habit of listening to his parents talk when they thought he was asleep. "Ashkit are you listening?" Dappledstar raised her voice her tail twitching in irritation.

"Ashkit!" A voice called from below and he turned to see Silverpaw racing to the bottom of the trunk, "did you eat yet? Did you want to share something with me?" Her wide green eyes stared hopefully up at him.

"Perfect, go join Silverpaw," His father spoke nudging his son off the stump.

"Okay!" He leaped from the trunk landing a few feet behind Silverpaw, looking up he noticed that both Beechtalon and Dappledstar were watching him, "race you to the fresh-kill pile!" He mewed over his shoulder turning his back to the stump and racing under Cloverbee's belly into the center of the camp. There was a decent dug pit for the fresh kill pile but lying in it this morning was a thrush and two mice all three a little dirty. They certainly weren't from today but fresh enough to eat and as Ashkit's stomach growled he didn't mind having something caught last night.

"Nice I love thrush!" Silverpaw mewed grabbing the thrush and following Ashkit to the side of the clearing. Settling down the two began to dig into their morning meal.

"Didn't you go to the Crystalcave last night?" Ashkit asked, "I can't imagine what that would be like! It must have been so cool! Did you see StarClan? Did you see Jayleap? What about Hazelstar?"

"Yes I did go there last night," Silverpaw mumbled through a mouth of thrush, swallowing she continued, "I did see StarClan and Jayleap but I can't tell you anything that happened. That's medicine cat stuff, you wouldn't understand."

"What if I was the leader? I always see you talking with Dappledstar and Mintflower." Ashkit argued taking his last bite of mouse.

"But Dappledstar has a connection to StarClan too, and were supposed to tell her everything. She's our leader." Silverpaw argued pushing the rest of her thrush away, "ugh I'm full."

"Can I have it?" Ashkit looked up into green eyes and recognized the thick golden furred she-cat. Just as beautiful and sweet as her sister sitting beside him Goldpaw's pelt was shining bright under the first rays of sun.

"Go right ahead, I'm all stuffed." Silverpaw replied pushing the thrush over to her sister, "I'm joining you for battle training today."

"What!" Goldpaw yowled in disbelief calling some attention on the young she-cat, "but you're a medicine cat, and they don't fight! Mintflower never learned to fight so why should you?"

"Dappledstar thinks it's a good idea that I know exactly how each injury takes place, where and if you know the move their using you know how to defend yourself." Silverpaw replied laying on her side her pelt glowing brighter then her sisters, "but I'm so tired I just want to return to my nest."

"Are you not getting enough sleep?" a tortoiseshell she-cat leaned into the group of young cats.

"Not at all, in fact I think Mintflower was right about taking those poppy seeds last night."

"You had to travel a long ways yesterday you should have rested in," the sweet berry smell that covered the senior warrior was still lingering from the berry bush the warriors used for their nests.

"Thanks for your concern Fenneltail but I'm sure I'll crash just fine tonight." Silverpaw sighed her tail slowly moving back and forth brushing into the dirt.

"Goldpaw, Silverpaw lets go," Beechtalon's rumbling mew called out from across the camp, Petalcloud stood beside him her soft grey pelt contrasting his brown.

"Coming!" Goldpaw called back swallowing her last bite of thrush before nudging her sister awake, "lets go."

"I'm right behind you," Silverpaw replied stretching out, "thanks for the company Ashkit!" Licking his cheek she rushed after her sister waving her tail in goodbye as they rushed out the front tunnel.

Looking around camp Ashkit watched as Mintflower ducked into the medicine cat den near the camp entrance. Her den was fallen oak tree's roots and dug into the soft wood hallowing out the log. Along the logs edge using branches, bushes and grass the Elder's Den ran along a good length of the tree, however since there was only three elders at the moment the den seemed empty. The stump which the clan gathered around for Clan meetings or patrol duties was located near the end of the tree, sitting at the top Dappledstar's green eyes met his own. Her eyes pierced him like the cold icy winds of winter making his spine tingle, why did it feel like he had disappointed her before he had even begun his apprentice training?

* * *

~Raksha~Souza~


	3. Chapter Two

**Elemental Warriors**

* * *

 **Allegiance**

* * *

(A/N: This is my own Fanfiction based on Erin Hunter's Warriors Books.) (All cats are designed, thought of and created by me.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"Silverpaw, why don't you just watch from the sidelines for right now," Beechtalon suggested as they entered the training pit which was a decent sandy area shaded by a few large boulders, "Goldpaw you and Amberpaw can demonstrate a few moves that they've learned over the past few moons."

"I'm not going to go easy on you," Goldpaw teased as she turned to face the ginger tom joining her in the clearing, "even if you are my brother."

"When were done it's going to end with you pleading with me to stop," Amberpaw boasted licking the fur down on his chest, "Copperpaw can't even keep up with these moves."

Goldpaw's long gold fur bushed out hiding the strong muscles hidden beneath her pelt. Her tail was twitching excitedly back and forth while her green eyes were focused intensely on her brother watching his every step. Taking a step forward she swiped her paw through the air narrowly missing Amberpaw as he reared up. As his sister stumbled Amberpaw slammed his forepaws down onto her shoulder spinning his hind legs around he pinned her to the ground knocking her back feet out from under her.

"Gotcha," Amberpaw declared taking his weight off of Goldpaw's thick coat.

"That was an advanced technique," Petalcloud's voiced seemed concerned as she rushed to check on her apprentice, "you're only practicing no need to be so rough Amberpaw."

"He wasn't being rough," Goldpaw defended shaking the dirt from her pelt, "when can I learn that move it was so cool!"

"When your mentor thinks you're ready." Beechtalon spoke up stepping into the arena, "well done Amberpaw it would have sent even the biggest EarthClan cat shaking in his boots."

Silverpaw sat on the corner of the training arena it was getting harder to concentrate on the four cat in the arena as the prophecy spun around in her head. _Don't Let The Heart of Darkness Burn the Trees Before They're Fully Grown, Or Watch the Forest Turn To Ash._ It had been annoying her from the moment she'd received the message from Patchstar the other night. The old black and white tomcat had ruled over SnowClan seasons before Silverpaw was ever born but she had heard stories about him from Softbriar when she was a kit. A formidable leader who was both wise but was closed off; he'd refused to help WaterClan when their camp was destroyed in a flood.

"Silverpaw come join us in the clearing," Hearing her name the silver she-cat stepped from the shade into the sunny clearing, "I'm going to assume you weren't watching Goldpaw demonstrate the back kick?" Petalcloud flicked her tail in irritation, "I'll demonstrate it this time so pay attention you'll be doing it yourself after." Turning around she faced Beechtalon flicking her tail she beckoned him to come towards her. Petalcloud stood her ground as Beechtalon charged at her, Petalcloud spun around facing away from him she jumped onto her front paws lifting her back paws off the ground she kicked out behind her catching Beechtalon in the chest and sending him spinning back.

"Well done." Beechtalon coughed standing on his feet slowly, "I think you winded me for a moment. That would have allowed Petalcloud time to turn and jump onto my back." Goldpaw and Amberpaw were watching intently both apprentices were keen learners, "Silverpaw you will try the back kick, Goldpaw you'll be her opponent."

Goldpaw stepped into the ring facing her sister, "I'm going to charge at you," She told her, "don't forget to spin and then kick." She advised her sister before charging towards her. Goldpaw's thick golden hair shone in the sunlight making it hard to look directly at her even when Silverpaw was focused. Trying to judge the distance Silverpaw spun around throwing her weight into her front paws she kicked back her feet grazed through the thick fur narrowly missing her sister just before Goldpaw crashed into her sending the two rolling in the sand.

"Fox dung!" Silverpaw snapped her tail flicking irritably.

"Is anyone injured?" Petalcloud called at the two apprentices as they stood up and shook off their pelts.

"No I feel fine," Goldpaw replied,

"I'm okay as well, guess I need to work on judging the distance more," Silverpaw joked gently brushing her sisters coat as they walked back towards the group.

The day passed by slowly for Silverpaw as she practiced the simplest of battle moves with Beechtalon. Petalcloud had taken the other two apprentices to the other side of the clearing to work on fighting as a pair and instructing them to practice badger attack moves. As midday arrived Beechtalon called the other apprentices over,

"I want you two to go hunting, bring back at least three pieces of prey each," With the flick of his tail the two apprentices scampered out of the clearing, "Silverpaw you can return to your medicine cat duties for the day." Turning around Silverpaw began to make her way back to camp. _The Forest Turn To Ash._ She was so certain when she'd heard the prophecy that it meant a fire was coming, however Dappledstar had insisted that it must involve Ashkit, but after all he was just a kit what effect could he have that could put all four Clans into danger?

* * *

~Raksha~Souza~


	4. Chapter Three

**Elemental Warriors**

* * *

 **Allegiance**

* * *

(A/N: This is my own Fanfiction based on Erin Hunter's Warriors Books.) (All cats are designed, thought of and created by me.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

The fluffy gray pelt of Wolfkit was hidden by the shadows the fallen Oak left on the camp. Peering around the oak stump his blue eyes scanned the clearing for Oakkit. They were playing hide and hunt, it was a game Ashkit had taught him and his sibling only the day before. All of the kits but one would hide in the camp and someone would have to hunt them all down. Oakkit was the hunter this time, both Deerkit and Foxkit were already caught and were waiting in the center of the clearing.

"Gotcha!" Oakkit cheered running out of the end of the fallen Oak, which was the medicine cats den, "I found Birchkit!" He declared as the brown orange furred she-kit walked to the center of the clearing to join the others. Wolfkit kept his eyes scanning the clearing watching for signs of either Harekit or Ashkit, he didn't want to be caught before his littermate and Ashkit almost always won this game. Oakkit's ginger coat flashed from the other side of the clearing around the hallow log that was Dappledstar's den. Small white paws flashed along the edge of the berry bush that made up the warriors den, clearly showing where Harekit had chosen to hide.

"Out! Out! Out!" Wolfkit recognized the sound of his mothers mew as she gently pushed Ashkit out of the nursery, "go play with the others outside."

"But I am!" The brown tom insisted, "were playing hide and hunt!"

"Not anymore your not!" Oakkit declared as he tapped his brother on the shoulder with his tail, "I already caught Harekit, which means Wolfkit is the winner!" Surprise rippled through the young grey tom's pelt as he stepped around the stump.

"Congrats Wolfkit!" Ashkit ran towards Wolfkit his green eyes flashing with excitement, "guess it's Deerkit's turn to be hunter again!"

"Again! You've never been the hunter yet Ashkit!" Deerkit complained her long white speckled tail trailing in the dirt behind her, "I think you should have to be hunter at least once!"

"Yeah I agree with Deerkit, how come you always get to hide?" Foxkit piped up,

"Well I think since Wolfkit won the game he should get to choose who is the next hunter." Birchkit spoke up, "at least that way it's fair."

"And I think it's time for the little ones to get some rest," Icefur stepped in sweeping her tail around Deerkit and Harekit pulling them into her belly, "come on you four time for some rest."

"We've only been outside for a few hours Icefur!" Wolfkit complained as he followed his mother back into the den, "I'm not even-" With a yawn the young kits complaints stopped.

"They're going to be strong warriors one day." Paleface said walking up behind the three kits, "so are the three of you."

"I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" Birchkit declared the young she-cat her light orange-brown fur rippled softly in the wind, "and someday I'll be leader just like Dappledstar!"

"No way I am going to be leader," Ashkit argued stepping in front of his sister, "just as Beechtalon, he's going to make me his deputy someday."

"When did I say that?" Beechtalon's rumbling voice came from behind the kits. Spinning around Ashkit faced his father; "I think the three of you mischievous kits need someone to keep an eye on you. From what I understand the three of you helped in the medicine cats den earlier."

The three kits looked down at their paws, "We were only trying to help Mintflower, there were herbs everywhere!" Oakkit explained, "We only moved them out of the way!"

"Into an even bigger mess, it spent her hours to reorganize all of those herbs," Maplespring said stepping in beside her mate, "your lucky Silverpaw came back early from training so she could assist."

At the mention of the beautiful silver cat Ashkit turned and bounded for the medicine cats den, "Silverpaw?" He called in stepping into the hallow tree, "Silverpaw?"

"You shouldn't be in here!" Silverpaw hissed from the other end of the log, "Mintflower is so mad at you right now."

"I didn't mean to make her angry," Ashkit defended himself, "plus now that you're here I can help, you can show me what to do!" Stepping farther into the hallow tree Ashkit reached the pile of leaves that he and his littermates had swept up earlier that morning.

"It would take to long to explain, just try and separate the leaves by the way they look and feel." Silverpaw explained as she went back to sorting the leaves.

"Ashkit I believe I've already told you that you can't be in here," Mintflowers scent was always mixed with a tinge of mint, it was the reason for her name and often helped calm down her patients, "you and your littermates have helped enough for today." Her tone was stern as she flicked her tail towards the entrance.

"Sorry Mintflower I just wanted to ask Silverpaw how her training went today," his green eyes looked at Silverpaw who shrugged to focused on the task in front of her to speak,

"Were busy in here Ashkit, anyways shouldn't you be getting ready for you apprentice ceremony tonight?" Mintflower asked picking up a pile of borage leaves and moving them.

"Ashkit!" Birchkit called from the entrance to the medicince cat den, "did you hear!"

"We're going to be apprentices!"Ashkit cheered running towards the entrance to the den,

"No running!" Mintflower scolded as he barreled his way out of the den and into the clearing.

"Is it true!" He asked his green eyes fluttering between his littermates, "is Dappledstar really going to give us our ceremonies!"

"Later tonight, if you're well behaved." Beechtalon commented from where he sat behind Birchkit, "So until the ceremony stay out of Mintflower's way, and that is an order." The brown tom turned and walked towards Dappledstar sitting outside her den, the two cats then entered her den their heads bent together as they talked.

"Tonight I'll be an apprentice." Ashkit repeated to himself, his spine tingling with excitement, or was that fear?

As the day went on the kits returned to their den to share the news with the others, "Who do you want to be your mentor?" Wolfkit asked laying on his back his large claws slashing through the air as he batted away the moss ball dropped on him.

"I would like to have Cedarblaze!" Birchkit declared, "she is so awesome!"

"I don't mind who I get," Oakkit spoke up from his curled up position beside Harekit, "I will do my best to listen and learn from whomever I get as a mentor."

"That's obvious you mouse brain but if you could choose who would it be?" Birchkit asked flicking her tail at her brother,

"Robinfern, he's always been nice to me." Oakkit replied, "plus he's patient which is more then I can say for Crowwing."

"He is impatient isn't he." Icefur laughed from her nest as Oakkit mentioned her mate,

"I want to be trained by Dappledstar!" Ashkit declared, "she would be able to teach me how to lead the clan so I can be the best leader ever!"

"Of course you would choose the clan leader!" Birchkit teased tickling his nose with her tail.

"Time to get you ready," Maplespring spoke as she entered the nursery, "Dappledstar will call a clan meeting any minute now."

Maplespring ushered her kits out of the nursery as Dappledstar lept up onto the stump, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join me around the Fallen Oak Stump for a Clan meeting!" She yowled across the clearing most of the clan had already gathered, Beechtalon sat to the left of the large stump beckoning the three kits to the front of the clan. Jumping down to the clearing Dappledstar stood first in front of Birchkit,

"Birchkit, you have reached the age of six moon and it's time for you to be apprenticed. Birchkit form this day forwards, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Birchpaw. Your mentor will be Honeypuddle," As her name was spoken the dark grey she cat stepped forward taking her spot beside Birchpaw, "Honeypuddle we all felt your pain when Jayleap was taken from us, but you are a strong and loyal warrior, I hope you can set aside your pain and teach Birchpaw everything you have to offer." The soft brown eyes Honeypuddle was named for went dark at the mention of her former mate, but they shimmered lightly as she bent down and touched her nose to bouncing Birchpaw.

"I will teach you everything and so much more," Honeypuddle whispered just loud enough for the three apprentices to hear. Ashkit was trying to keep his fur down but the excitement flowing through his veins was hard to contain as he watched Dappledstar move to stand in front of Oakkit.

"Oakkit, you have reached six moons old and it is time you became an apprentice. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Oakpaw you're calm and you listen well, I'm glad that you came and spoke with me earlier and I heard your request, Robinfern will be your mentor." As Ashkit watched his brother turn and watch the black tom making his way to the front of the gathered cats, his blue eyes wide with surprise, "Robinfern, you are patient, kind these are both great qualities, you have been given a calm, patient apprentice I can't imagine a more perfect pair."

"It will be an honor to teach Oakpaw," Robinfern bowed his head to Dappledstar before leaning down and touching noses with Oakpaw.

Ashkit sat proud watching his brother tremble with excitement his paws shifting against the ground in anticipation, "Don't think I've forgotten about you Ashkit." Dappledstar whispered as she stopped in front of him, "Ashkit, you have reached six moons and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward until you receive your warrior's name, you will be known as Ashpaw. I will be your mentor, I swear to pass on all of my leadership skills and all other skills I have received from all of my lives."

"Really!" Ashpaw replied leaning up and touching his nose to his leader, "where do we start? Do we-" Dappledstar's eyes flashed with warning as she silenced the new apprentice as Beechtalon yowled their names across the clearing,

"Birchpaw, Oakpaw, Ashpaw!" His paws tingled with excitement as he called out his littermate's new names. The three apprentices stood at the bottom of the stump as their clanmates began to congratulate them.

"Ashpaw!" Silverpaw ran up, "I can't believe you have Dappledstar as your mentor!" Her silver fur shone brightly in the last rays of the day, "we should all eat together at the apprentice den."

"That would be great!" Birchpaw added as she brushed up between them, "I can't wait to have a bite to eat."

"I'm dying for a mouse." Goldpaw said as she joined them, "it's going to be so nice to have other to share the apprentice duties with." As the four reached the fresh-kill pile the two older apprentices waited for Ashpaw and Birchpaw to pick their meals.

"It's your first meal as an apprentice make sure to choose what you want," Maplespring's soft voice called across the clearing from where she was sharing tongues with Beechtalon, "after all next time you'll have to catch it yourself."

Ashpaw looked into the small hole that held todays catch, reaching in he pulled out a nice plump mouse Greenleaf had been bountiful this year. As the other apprentices chose their meals Ashpaw looked around the clearing for his brother. Oakpaw had disappeared the moment the ceremony was over,

"Robinfern was on night patrol so Oakpaw got to go with him." Birchpaw cut into his thoughts as he lay down beside her. The apprentice den was between the boulder that held the nursery (an old badgers den) and the leaders den inside the hallow log. Between the two a large oak with low sweeping branches had been reinforced with bushes to safely secure a small den for the apprentices. "I wonder if I can convince Honeypuddle to take me out for some fresh bedding after eating."

"I know a great place for moss!" Amberpaw jumped onto his feet, "I can make sure you all have the best nests ever!" Charging across camp they watched the ginger tom stop in front of the deputy.

"He's such a show off," Copperpaw grumbled as he tore into his thrush, "look at me I'm Amberpaw I'm the deputies apprentice." The black tom grumbled as the other purred with laughter.

Ashpaw watched as Amberpaw's tail twitch with excitement before turning and heading back. "Beechtalon and Honeypuddle can take us out after we eat," His amber eyes flashed with excitement as he lay next to Birchpaw his pelt brushing against hers, "he said that Dappledstar already has plans for you Ashpaw but we'll make sure there's enough bedding for you and Oakpaw."

"Thanks that would be great," Ashpaw replied swallowing the remainder of his mouse, "I'll go see her now." Looking around the clearing Ashpaw tried to find Dapplestar's tortoiseshell coat.

"Ashpaw!" Hearing his name he turned towards the entrance to see her tail disappear into the tunnel under the bramble bush. As he neared the gap Ashpaw felt his paws tingle with excitement, he was finally going to leave the camp, "hurry up we have a lot of ground to cover."

Sitting at the end of the tunnel was Dappledstar and Talonspirit their heads bowed in quiet whispers as Ashpaw emerged from the end of the gorse tunnel. As Talonspirit looked over at Ashpaw his blue eyes held a cold icy stare, before sweeping is tail along Dappledstar's flank and entering the camp tunnel. The tortoiseshell leader turned and started towards the trees her tail kinked over her back, a silent but obeyed order to follow. As Dappledstar ran through the trees Ashpaw did his best to keep up, he tried to focus on where he was going and stumbled along the roots, but when he watched the forest he narrowly missed hitting the bushes.

"Don't focus on one thing Ashpaw, just focus on where I'm going," Dappledstar wove her way among the trees like it was natural, "one day you'll know every inch of this forest."

The thought of one day leading his own apprentice through these woods made Ashpaw tingle with excitement. As Dappledstar stopped she sat near a large boulder behind it stretched a small sandy area, "This is the training spot, the sand allow for soft landing on fighting moves and the boulders allow us to train you how to grip stone and launch from trees to boulders and back."

"They look like the ones back at camp for the nursery," Ashpaw commented laying his paw against the stone, up close he noticed how many scratches were cut into the stone.

"I would assume they would, all the stones across our camp and our territory have rolled down the mountain, I'm sure Softbriar could tell you a story from when she was an apprentice." Dappledstar walked farther into the clearing beckoning Ashpaw with her tail, "show me our hunting crouch."

Glad to finally have something to show his leader Ashpaw eagerly crouched down into the hunting crouch he learned from Goldpaw and Amberpaw.

"Put more of your weight into your haunches, separate your back feet and try and catch that squirrel." Dappledstar whispered in his ear flicking her tail to the left of the training pit where a squirrel was scuffling among the roots. "Keep your tail still!" Dappledstar hissed softly as he crept forward. Focusing on keeping his paw steps quiet Ashpaw began to sneak across the sand. Creeping past the boulder Ashpaw tried to blend his brown pelt in with the shadow covered sand, as the sun set the shadow began to shrink, taking the opportunity Ashpaw leaped for the squirrel. Catching it with his left paw he quickly went for the kill.

"Thank StarClan," Ashpaw whispered before turning back around with his catch, as he watch Dappledstar puff our her chest proudly he placed the squirrel in front of her, "I already had a bit to eat, did you want it?"

"No its your first catch, perhaps you could bring it to the kits when we get back," Dappledstar replied nudging the squirrel back towards her apprentice she glanced at the sun, "it's getting dark, we should return to camp."

The massive Oak's that filled the forest almost no room for the sun to shine through, this left the forest very cold after the sun set. Picking up the squirrel Ashpaw tried his best not to let the tail drag in the dirt. Following after Dappledstar as she weaved her way among the trees expertly,

"Tomorrow you'll join me for dawn partrol." Dappledstar informed him as they reached the entrance to the gorse tunnel, "go and see if Icefur or the kits would like some squirrel, if not put it on the fresh kill pile." Ducking into the tunnel after his leader Ashpaw couldn't think of anything but showing off his first catch to Silverpaw. As he exited the tunnel he looked in the direction of the apprentice den. Birchpaw and Amberpaw were back and it looked like they had brought lots of moss with them as they were carrying bundle in and out of the den. Goldpaw was basking in the last few rays of sun pressed up against Copperpaw. Doing a quick sweep of the clearing Ashpaw spotted her thick silver fur exiting the elders den,

"Nice squirrel!" Silverpaw spoke up as she noticed the new apprentice, "did you catch that yourself?"

"On my first try!" Ashpaw boasted setting the squirrel down, "Dappledstar told me I should bring it to the kits."

"Icefur's kits are still to young to really enjoy that squirrel," Weaselfur was the oldest elder in SnowClan, he spent most of his day sharing stories with kits and apprentices beside the elders den. "You should bring that over to me, I'll make sure I enjoy it to the fullest."

"Very nice catch, but I'm afraid Weaselfur is right, the young ones have already eaten and gone to bed best hand that over to him if he'll eat it." Softbriar's spoke up as she emerged from the elder's den, "he's been grumbling about only eating mice all day." Nodding his head Ashpaw carried his squirrel over to the elder setting it at his paws,

"Well you ain't such a bad apprentice," Weaselfur grumbled as he bit into the squirrel, "if you have a moment I have this tick behind my ear that needs some attention."

"Sure thing Weaselfur, I'm on it!"

"You might as well come with me I'll give you some mousebile." Silverpaw suggested brushing her cheek against Ashpaw's as she walked away, "Mintflower can't still be upset with you. I hope."

Entering the medicine cat den sheltered from the torn up roots of the fallen oak, a light mint scent lingered in the den which was currently empty.

"Wait there and don't touch anything." Silverpaw instructed as she padded into the stores to retrieve the mousebile. "How was training?"

"We went to the training area by the Rockpile," As the silver she-cat returned with the mousebile she laid it at his paw.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Dawn patrol with Dappledstar." As Ashpaw replied the breeze drifted into the log bringing with it the scent of mint,

"Well if you are going to be up early you should get some rest." Mintflower's voice called from the den entrance, "best head off now Ashpaw." Nodding his head Ashpaw leaned down and carefully picked up the mousebile. The scent that wafted up his nose made his stomach heave,

"Have fun!" Silverpaw eyes flashed playfully as her tail gently waved bye. Turning and leaving the den Ashpaw hurried back to where Weaselfur was resting beside the Elders den.

The elders long dark grey fur, riddled with light stripes was blowing softly in the wind. The squirrel that Ashfur had caught had been half eaten and Ashfur watched as Softbriar gratefully accepted the other half from Weaselfur.

"About time you got here," the elder snapped when Ashfur walked up, "get rid of this tick so I can get to my nest." Turning his head around the elder tilted his head. Using Weaselfur's back as a perch Ashfur reached up parting the thick grey fur, dapping the mousebile on the tick the apprentice watched as it shriveled and dropped away.

"Anymore I should look at?" Ashfur asked as Weaselfur shook out his pelt, "how about you Softbriar?" The tortoiseshell elder looked just like her granddaughter Dappledstar, all of the elders in camp had lived through many moons of peaceful times with the clans.

"There's a slight annoyance on my tail if you don't mind looking Ashpaw," Softbriar replied as she finished up the squirrel. Picking up the mousebile he moved to look across her tail. Finishing up his task Ashpaw tried thoroughly to wipe the scent from his muzzle against the bushes before entering the apprentice den.

Pushing his way under the bush Ashpaw noticed that all the other apprentices were already in their nests. Taking the empty nest beside his brother the soft breeze of the night rustled his fur a little. Curling his tail around his nose Ashpaw couldn't help but feel like the nest was so much bigger when alone.

"Congrats on the squirrel, Weaselfur showed me when I got back. That must have made Dappledstar proud." Oakpaw whispered from beside him. Tucking his nose under his tail Ashpaw felt his pelt flush with pride, now he'd proved to Dappledstar he would be the best apprentice ever.

* * *

~Raksha~Souza~

(Any and all comments, drawing etc. are always welcome. PM even if your interested in speaking :D with me. )


End file.
